megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Thor
Thor (トール, Tooru) is a recurring demon in the series. It is based on the thunder god of Norse mythology. History Thor is the red-haired son of Odin and god of thunder in Germanic mythology and Germanic paganism. His belt Mejingjard doubles his strength and lightning flashes every time he throws his trusty hammer, Mjolnir. Most surviving stories relating to Germanic mythology either mention Thor or center on Thor's exploits. Thor was a much revered god of the ancient Germanic people from at least the earliest surviving written accounts of the indigenous Germanic tribes to over a thousand years later in the late Viking Age. Thor was appealed to for protection on numerous objects found from various Germanic tribes. Miniature replicas of Mjolnir, the weapon of Thor, became a defiant symbol of Norse paganism during the Christianization of Scandinavia. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Majin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Majin Clan *Persona 3: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Chariot Arcana *Persona 4: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Kishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kishin Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Deity Race *Devil Survivor 2: Deity Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Thor is actually an agent of God dedicated to the ideal of the Thousand Year Kingdom, sent to Earth after discovering that Gotou has discovered a way of summoning demons from Makai to the humans realm. He takes the form of the American ambassador to Japan, Ambassador Thorman, and requests the aid of the Protagonist in defeating Gotou and prevent the demons from overrunning the Earth. He later reveals his true Thor persona and objectives to the heroes, congratulating the protagonist for aiding him in the purification of Tokyo on the Law alignment and personally fighting him in case he chooses to neglect the will of God on the Neutral allignment or instead join forces with Gotou on the Chaos alignment. Regardless of the options, it is too late to save Tokyo. To neutralize the demon infestation, the "Hammer of Thor" is summoned: a cluster of nuclear ICBMs that will purge Tokyo of its sins. With this, Japan is completely obliterated. He is killed by the protagonist in the Neutral and Chaos paths, but survives in the Law. His actions result in the Great Destruction. ''Persona 3 / FES'' Thor is the highest level Persona of the Chariot Arcana. He can be fused after maxing out Kazushi Miyamoto's Social Link. His Heart Item is Lightning Gloves, which nullify Elec damage dealt to the bearer. When he is fused with any kind of Nihil weapon, he produces the weapon Mjolnir, his iconic hammer. Mjolnir has an attack value of 340 while having a hit rate of 80. It strengthens Electricity attacks as if the bearer had Elec Boost. It deals electric damage when the protagonist attacks with it instead of Strike damage. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Thor is found in Ikebukuro as a member of the Mantra Army. He is first seen when he knocks Isamu Nitta unconscious with his hammer. He locks both Isamu and the Hito-Shura up, and they must prove their strength to become free. Thor is defeated by Hito-Shura and allowed free. After the Nightmare System destroys the Mantra Army, Thor admits that their fear-based society had no hope of creating a new world. He allows Isamu free, and then says that he will see the Hito-Shura again if he is truly strong. He does indeed cross paths with the Hito-Shura again on the 418th floor of the Tower of Kagutsuchi. Regardless of Hito-Shura's Reason, Thor tests Hito-Shura's abilities again. Thor is overwhelmed and dies at that spot. Shin Megami Tensei: Imagine Thor can only be made by a Triangle Fusion between Odin, Loki, and a Dwarf, and belongs to the Demon God race. You can only get his plugin by killing an advanced version of Thor as a boss in the Celu Tower Gold Style Run, and then open the chest at the end of the battle with him and Loki, which has a possibility to grant a special item. After another Gold Style Run at the tower, talk to the man in front of the boss room. He will then give you the plugin required to get Thor by Triangle Fusion. He is best known for being the favorite demon of one of MegaTen's past Game Managers, Dantine. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' '' ''Devil Survivor 2'' '' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne'' Persona 3: FES ''Persona 3 FES: The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery image:smtThor.jpg|Thor as he appears in the SFC version of Shin Megami Tensei image:TOHRU.png|Thor as he appears in Devil Survivor image:Thor.png|Thor in Persona 4 thor.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids Thor.gif|Sprite of Thor from DemiKids Thor2.JPG|Thor as seen in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Thor.GIF|Thor in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Thor2.GIF|Thor from Megami Tensei Thor.PNG|Sprite of Thor from Majin Tensei Thor3.PNG|Sprite of Thor from Majin Tensei II Thor4.PNG|Thor's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Thor5.PNG|Thor's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Devil_Survivor_2_(USA)_55_17556.png|Thor as he appears in Devil Survivor 2 thor model.png|Thor as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. ThorSt.png|Thor`s portrait in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey, courtesy of Ultimecia Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Kishin Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei Characters Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Norse Mythology Category:Deity Race Category:Majin Clan Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Kishin Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Volt Order